The Reborn Of Dark Avenger
by Rubinart
Summary: Seorang pemuda yang gagal melindungi orang yang di kasihi membuat dirinya mengikuti jalur kegelapan demi berlatih dan menjadi kuat. Ternyata tekad untuk melindungi orang yang dia sayangi tidaklah cukup. Dunia yang busuk ini harus di rubah. Semua itu memerlukan akal, hasrat, ambisi, kebencian, balas dendam, dan kekuatan. (Lanjutan summary didalam). Cerita ini merupakan (Remake)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : Seorang pemuda yang gagal melindungi orang yang di kasihi membuat dirinya mengikuti jalur kegelapan demi berlatih dan menjadi kuat. Ternyata tekad untuk melindungi orang yang dia sayangi tidaklah cukup. Dunia yang busuk ini harus di rubah. Semua itu memerlukan akal, hasrat, ambisi, kebencian, balas dendam, dan kekuatan. Seiring berjalannya waktu, dunia akan mengenal seorang ahli pedang hebat yang di rumorkan memiliki tebasan pedang yang amat cepat seperti angin. Legenda itu pasti akan datang.

.

.

.

Potongan skema cerita.

"Memang benar..,tapi bagaimana caranya ?, aku sadar bahwa aku tidak memiliki bakat sama sekali, apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan kelemahan seperti ini, bahkan yang kulakukan selama ini semuanya sia – sia,"

"Cih, dengarlah nak.., aku akan memberitahukanmu satu hal. Ingatlah dan simpan ini didalam hatimu baik –baik. Semua yang ada di dunia ini tidaklah sempurna. Raja yang kuatpun hanyalah seorang manusia yang pasti akan mati. Dunia ini hanya di bedakan oleh 2 hal yaitu, orang yang berusaha dan tidak berusaha,"

"Jadi seperti itu..., baiklah aku akan menjadi seorang yang akan berusaha,"

"Bagus.., tapi tekadmu untuk melindungi seseorang tidaklah cukup, dunia ini butuh hal yang nyata, kau harus memiliki akal, hasrat, ambisi, kebencian, dendam, dan kekuatan untuk menaklukan dan merubah dunia yang busuk ini, perjalanan untuk itu sangat berat, kau mungkin akan masuk ke dalam jalur kegelapan, apakah kau sanggup melaksanakannya ?,"

"Sanggup.., aku pasti akan melaksanakan hal itu dan merubah dunia yang busuk ini,"

"Kalau begitu, ikutlah denganku, dunia ini pasti akan mengenal sebuah legenda dan perubahan,"

"Baiklah.., mari kita lakukan, aku akan mengikutimu,"

.

.

.

 **The Reborn Of Dark Avenger**

 **Created By** Rubinart (Pename sebelumnya Jangan Kau Cari Aku)

 **Chapter 1 :** Prologue

.

.

.

Di sebuah area bekas medan perang. Seorang anak yang berumur kurang lebih 10 tahun tengah mengambil armor perang bekas pertarungan milik para prajurit yang kini telah tergeletak tak bernyawa. Bau anyir darah tercium sangat menyengat, tapi bau seperti tidak menghentikan niat anak itu untuk mengumpulkan armor perang yang dapat di pergunakan untuk alat tukar dengan uang demi keberlangsungan hidup.

Anak itu dengan telaten terus melucuti dan mengumpulan berbagai zirah dan armor perang dari bekas para mayat prajurit. Tanpa sadar, seorang gadis seumurannya datang menghampiri. Reaksi keheranan di tunjukkan oleh gadis itu. Seorang anak kecil selain dirinya datang untuk mengumpulkan sisa – sisa armor perang sendirian. Itu cukup aneh mengingat dirinya datang ke sini bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Hei.., apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian ?, di mana kedua orang tuamu,"

Anak itu menoleh ketika menyadari sebuah suara memanggil dirinya. Ternyata yang berbicara kepada dirinya adalah seorang gadis.

"Aku sendirian, memangnya kenapa ?,"

Gadis itu tertegun mendengar jawaban dari anak itu.

"Apakah kau tidak memiliki orang tua ?,"

"Tidak, aku tidak memiliki orang tua, lagipula orang tua itu apa ?,"

Jawaban dari anak itu membuat sang gadis terkejut. Jangan salahkan dirinya soal ini. Sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu, saat dirinya masih berumur 6 tahun. Dia telah tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan, tapi akibat peperangan yang terjadi. Dia terpisah dengan para penghuni panti asuhan dan harus menjalani hidup sendirian.

"Apa.., kau tidak tahu apa itu orang tua ?, baiklah, tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggil ayah dan ibuku,"

Gadis itu segera berlari menghampiri kedua orangtuanya yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang pria dan wanita paruh baya datang.

"Baiklah.., perkenalkan namaku Sharlyn dan ini kedua orang tuaku, ayahku Jack dan ibuku Emily,"

Ayah dan Ibu gadis itu menebarkan sebuah senyuman dan lambaian tangan saat mereka di perkenalkan.

"Jadi.., ayah, ibu, bisakah kalian menjelaskan apa itu orang tua kepada anak ini,"

"Tunggu dulu..., Sharlyn, siapa anak ini ?, kenapa anak sekecil ini bisa sendirian berada di tempat bekas pertempuran seperti ini, apakah kau tau sangat berbahaya di sini sendirian, nak,"

Sharlyn sendiri sebelumnya belum berkenalan dengan anak ini. Jadi dia hanya bisa menuruti permintaan kedua orangtuanya.

"Sebelumnya aku belum berkenalan dengan anak ini ayah, lagipula aku menemukannya sendirian, jadi dengan sebuah inisiatif aku menghampirinya dan mengajaknya berbicara,"

"Hm..., jadi seperti itu, baiklah, nak, tolong perkenalkan dirimu,"

"Namaku Naruto, dan aku memang sendirian di tempat seperti ini,"

"Lalu.., dimana orang tuamu ?,"

"Orang tua ?, apa itu ?, aku selama ini telah hidup sendirian,"

Kedua orang tua Sharlyn kaget, sementara Sharlyn yang sudah mengetahui fakta ini hanya diam saja.

"Kalau begitu, kau hanya sebatang kara, kasihan sekali kau nak,"

Ayah Sharlyn, Jack, berduka cita mendengar jawaban yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Sejak kecil kehidupan Naruto sudah begitu keras mirip seperti Sharlyn, Tapi untungnya Sharlyn masih memiliki orang tua sedangkan Naruto tidak. Perbedaan itu cukup jelas bagi Naruto hidup sangat sulit selama ini.

Tiba – tiba Sharyn mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Ayah, ibu, bagaimana kalau kita membantu Naruto, lagipula tujuan kita sama – sama untuk mengumpulkan bekas armor perang, bukankah bekerja sama merupakan pilih terbaik saat ini ?,"

Berpikir cukup lama, orang tua Sharlyn menyetujui permintaan anak mereka.

"Baiklah.., aku menyetujui permintaanmu Sharlyn dan juga tujuan kita sama, lebih baik bekerja sama, lalu bagaimana menurutmu Naruto ?,"

"Baik.., aku setuju saja,"

Sekelompok tim pemungut zirah dan armor perang telah terbentuk. Mereka segera mencari dan mengumpulkan berbagai sisa – sisa zirah maupun armor yang dapat di tukar dengan uang demi kehidupan sehari – hari.

Beberapa waktu berlalu, mereka telah banyak mengumpulkan peralatan.

"Baiklah..., sudah cukup, hasil pencarian kali ini mungkin cukup bagi kita untuk hidup selama 1 minggu,"

Ayah Sharyln, Jack cukup senang dengan hasil ini. Bantuan Naruto dengan mudah membuat tim mereka mengumpulkan barang – barang peperangan sangat cepat dan memiliki kualitas baik. Tugas yang di lakukan Naruto benar – benar sangat luar biasa.

"Lalu.., bagaimana dengan hasilmu, nak, apakah itu cukup untuk kehidupanmu ?,"

Naruto menghitung – hitung jumlah barang yang dia kumpulkan. Kira – kira cukup untuk 2 minggu. Wajar saja 2 minggu. Naruto hanya menyediakannya bagi dirinya sendiri berbeda dengan ayah Sharlyn, Jack yang harus memenuhi kehidupan 3 orang.

"Cukup.., mungkin sekitar 2 minggu,"

"Bagus..., kalau begitu,"

Mendadak.., ibu Sharlyn, Emily memberikan pemikirannya.

"Suamiku, Jack, bagaimana kalau kita mengadopsi Naruto, hasil kerjanya cukup bagus dan juga bukankah Sharlyn ingin memiliki seorang adik ?, bagaimana kalau kita mengabulkannya sekarang ?,"

Permintaan ibu Sharlyn cukup mengejutkan Naruto. Selama ini dia telah hidup sendiri. Sekarang jika ayah Sharlyn mengabulkan keinginan itu. Seluruh kehidupannya berubah. Dia tidak akan hidup sendirian lagi.

"Benarkah kau memikirkan hal itu Emily, Sharlyn,"

Mereka menggangguk memberikan jawaban. Jack menghela nafas sesaat.

"Baiklah..., aku akan menerimanya, tapi aku ingatkan satu hal dahulu, Naruto, untuk masuk kedalam keluarga ini, aku akan memberikanmu satu syarat yaitu untuk selalu bekerja seperti Sharlyn, kau tau kan bahwa kami merupakan seorang rakyat jelata. Jadi kami harus bekerja keras demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidup, apakah kau sanggup ?,"

"Ya.., aku sanggup,"

Sharlyn yang mendengar jawaban Naruto merasa sangat gembira. Akhirnya dia punya kakak sekarang.

"Selamat datang di keluarga kami, Naruto, jangan sungkan untuk memanggil kami ayah dan ibu, dan satu hal lagi yang lupa aku beritahukan, orang tua adalah orang yang telah merawat kita sejak kecil hingga dewasa, tanpa jasa mereka, mungkin kita tidak akan ada di dunia ini,"

Naruto tertegun. Jadi orang tua itu sangat berpengaruh dalam kehidupan.

"Sekarang.., mari kita pulang dan menyambut anggota keluarga baru,"

Raut wajah mereka menujukkan kegembiraan. Segera, mereka meninggalkan area bekas perang dan pergi menuju ke rumah.

.

.

.

Desa Nimian. Desa yang dulunya cukup subur. Semua keindahan di tawarkan di desa ini. Cukup untuk mengundang para peminat wisata dari seluruh benua, tapi akibat peperangan besar yang terjadi. Desa yang dulu subur kini menjadi miskin. Tanah – tanah menjadi gersang. Kebutuhan air bersih tinggi akibat air yang mulai surut. Kehidupan saat ini telah berubah 180 derajat.

Seluruh warga bersusah payah untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka. Kemudian muncul sebuah ide dari salah satu warga untuk mengumpul sisa – sisa armor perang dari peperangan antara 3 kerajaan yang tengah terjadi. Hal itu membuat seluruh desa menjadikan pengumpulan armor bekas peperangan sebagai pekerjaan utama mereka.

Waktu dengan cepat berlalu. Tanpa di sadari oleh Naruto. Dia telah hidup bersama keluarga barunya selama 1 minggu. Banyak pelajaran yang di dapatnya sebagai pedoman untuk hidup di dunia yang keras ini.

Naruto dan Sharlyn, dua orang itu saat ini membawa buah – buahan yang telah mereka kumpulkan dari dalam hutan. Mereka berniat untuk menjual buah – buahan ini kepada sala satu pedagang.

"Pak.., kami ingin menjual buah – buahan ini,"

"Baiklah.., tunggu sebentar, aku akan menghitungnya terlebih dahulu,"

Menunggu beberapa saat. Pedagang itu memberikan imbalan atas buah – buahan yang di kumpulkan.

"20 perunggu untuk 2 keranjang,"

Naruto tertegun. Harga yang di tawarkan pedagang itu sangat sedikit. 20 cooper hanya akan cukup bagi seseorang dapat menjalani hidup 2 hari, tapi itu tidak akan cukup bagi keluarganya yang terdiri dari 4 orang.

"40 perunggu.., pak, aku mohon,"

Naruto merayu dengan wajah memelas agar pedagang itu menaikkan harga beli buah – buahan miliknya.

"Tidak bisa.., bisnisku sedang menurun akhir – akhir ini akibat perang itu, baik.., mumpung aku kasihan dengan kalian berdua, aku beri harga 30 cooper selebihnya aku tidak akan menawar lagi,"

Naruto berpikir sejenak. 30 Cooper paling tidak cukup untuk memenuhi kehidupan keluarganya. Walaupun itu tidak sebanding dengan 40 cooper, tapi masihlah cukup.

"Baiklah.., aku terima tawarannya,"

Naruto segera menukarkan buah – buahan dengan sejumlah uang dan berjalan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Sharlyn-nee-san, apakah ada yang ingin dibeli terlebih dahulu sebelum kita menuju ke rumah ?,"

"Tidak, kita hemat saja uang itu untuk keperluan mendatang Naruto,"

Saat perjalanan mereka pulang. Sebuah keramaian muncul di balai desa. Naruto dan Sharlyn penasaran dengan keramaian itu mulai datang menghampiri. Ternyata, kedua orang tua mereka juga berkumpul di sana.

"Ayah, ibu..,"

Sharlyn segera memanggil orang tuanya dan mengajak Naruto menghampiri orang tuanya.

"Sharlyn, Naruto, apa yang kalian lakukan disini ?,"

"Begini bu, aku dan Naruto sebelumnya tengah berjalan menuju ke rumah, tapi di saat perjalanan aku menemukan keramaian di balai desa, karena penasaran aku bersama Naruto datang untuk melihat – lihat,"

"Begitu.., baiklah, jika ingin melihat tetap dekat dengan kami, jangan kemana – mana,"

"Baik, ayah, ibu,"

Beberapa waktu kemudian, kepala desa Nimian datang dan mencoba berbicara kepada seluruh warganya.

"Seluruh warga desa Nimian yang aku cintai, ada kabar buruk yang harus aku beritahukan untuk kalian semua,"

Seluruh warga mulai terdiam dan mendengarkan dengan sungguh – sungguh.

"Salah seorang warga telah menemukan sebuah informasi bahwa peperangan antara 3 kerajaan, yaitu kerajaan bintang, kerajaan matahari, dan kerajaan bulan telah terjadi hari ini, dan tempat mereka untuk berperang sangat dekat dengan desa tercinta kita,"

Seluruh warga kaget mendengar informasi ini dan mereka mulai berbisik – bisik satu sama lain.

"Jadi, aku ingin kalian semua segera bersiap – siap, malam ini kita akan pergi dari desa untuk mengungsi dan kembali setelah peperangan selesai,"

Setelah pemberitahuan, seluruh warga menjadi panik dan bergegas berjalan pulang untuk bersiap – siap. Orang tua Sharlyn yang mengetahui informasi ini juga mengajak kedua anak mereka pulang ke rumah untuk berkemas.

"Sharlyn, setelah ini segera kumpulkan barang – barang, kita akan pergi mengungsi malam ini,"

"Baik, ayah,"

.

.

.

Di sebuah tebing kecil yang berada sangat dekat dengan desa Nimian. Naruto tengah terbaring di atas rerumputan hijau menikmati pemandangan yang terlihat di depan matanya. Dia saat ini sedang menunggu para warga lain berkemas – kemas. Sebelumnya, dia telah berkemas dengan sangat cepat, karena lelah menunggu dan tidak ada kegiatan lain. Dia ijin kepada kedua orang tua angkatnya untuk pergi ke sebuah tebing yang tanpa sengaja dia temukan saat mencari buah – buahan bersama Sharlyn.

Di atas tebing ini Naruto merenung, berpikir akan kehidupan yang telah dia jalani selama 1 minggu bersama keluarga barunya. Dia sudah tidak hidup sendirian lagi. Tidak ada rasa kesepian. Kebahagian juga sedikit demi sedikit mengisi relung hatinya. Dia cukup puas dengan kehidupannya saat ini.

Tiba – tiba, Naruto merasakan sebuah firasat buruk. Firasat ini menduga bahwa nyawa keluarganya sedang terancam. Naruto melihat ke arah desa Nimian dari atas tebing. Desa itu kini telah berubah menjadi lautan api. Naruto panik menyadari seluruh warga dan keluarganya masih ada di desa itu. Segera dia berlari menuju ke desa.

Sesampainya disana, pemandangan mengerikan terlihat di depan Naruto. Para warga telah berubah menjadi mayat dengan tubuh tercabik – cabik. Ada juga mayat lainnya yang terbakar dan menyisakan bagian tubuhnya yang sangat hitam. Pemandangan ini menyayat – nyayat hati Naruto.

Naruto dengan panik berlari menuju ke arah rumahnya, tapi saat dia melewati balai desa. Sebuah peristiwa sadis terjadi. Mayat kepala desa tengah di makan oleh berbagai makhluk buas, yaitu Troll, Orc, dan Hellhound. Naruto segera mengendap – ngendap agar tidak di ketahui oleh monster itu. Dia berpikir monster seperti mereka tiba – tiba berada di tempat seperti ini dan anehnya monster – monster itu mengenakan zirah dengan lambang kerajaan yang terlihat di dada mereka. Mungkinkah mereka tersesat setelah perang.

Sampai di depan Rumah. Tatapan mata Naruto berubah menjadi kosong. Air mata menetes turun dari kelopak matanya. Naruto melihat bahwa ayah dan kakak angkatnya, Sharlyn dan Jack sudah tergeletak tidak bernyawa dengan ayahnya yang mendekap erat Sharlyn di dalam pelukannya. Ibu angkatnya, Emily saat ini tengah di angkat oleh seorang Troll di hadapan Naruto.

"Lari.., larilah, Naruto, tinggalkan tempat ini,"

Emily berbicara dengan lemah sebelum dia di makan hidup – hidup oleh Troll itu. Suara jeritan kematian menggema.

"Tidak..., ayah.., ibu..., Sharlyn..,"

Naruto berteriak sangat kencang. Naruto dengan berat hati berbalik arah dan berlari menjauh. Sebuah gang kecil terlihat di hadapan Naruto. Dia berlari memasukki gang itu, namun sebelum itu terjadi. Sebuah panah api melesat dan menancap di pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto.

"Aaahhh.,"

Naruto segera memandamkan dan mencabut panah itu dari tubuhnya. Darah mengucur keluar dari balik tubuhnya yang tedapat luka bakar. Naruto terus berlari di gang kecil itu. Beberapa Troll dan Hellhound mengejar dirinya. Naruto mendapat sebuah inisiatif dengan mejatuhkan beberapa gentong ataupun kotak kayu yang berada di gang itu berharap dapat mengulur waktu baginya menjauh dari kejaran para monster.

Pelarian Naruto menemukan keberhasilan. Jalan keluar hanya tinggal beberapa langkah saja dari tempat Naruto saat ini, tapi seorang orc keluar dengan tiba – tiba dari gang kecil yang berada di samping kiri Naruto. Orc itu menebaskan pedang miliknya secara vertikal saat Naruto memandang orc itu, karena ketidaksiapan dirinya. Waktu menjadi lambat. Tebasan orc itu tepat mengenai mata kiri Naruto. Darah mengalir keluar dari luka tebasan itu. Naruto berteriak kesakitan.

"Uahhhhhh..., mataku,"

Naruto memegang mata kirinya. Darah terus mengucur keluar dari sela sela jari Naruto. Sekuat Tenaga Naruto menahan rasa sakit itu. Tubuh Naruto terduduk dan bergetar, karena tidak memiliki tenaga untuk bangkit kembali. Tangan orc itu segera meraih leher Naruto dan mengangkatnya ke atas. Senyuman kejam dan sadis di tunjukkan oleh orc itu.

Naruto memandang orc itu pasrah. Dia mungkin tidak akan selamat. Naruto menutup mata kanannya yang tersisa dan menghela nafas untuk bersiap menerima kematian. Saat orc itu ingin memakan Naruto. Sebuah aura kegelapan gabungan antara warna merah dan hitam keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Orc yang melihat hal itu segera menjatuhkan Naruto dan berjalan mundur perlahan. Insting alami miliknya mengatakan bahwa manusia yang berada di hadapannya ini berbahaya.

Sekejap mata, Naruto muncul dan memukul orc itu hingga terpental masuk ke salah satu rumah warga yang terbakar. Jeritan kesakitan orc terdengar. Api terus membakar tubuhnya hingga orc itu tergeletak tak bernyawa. Monster yang lain memandangi kejadian itu terkejut. Mereka mulai marah memandangi Naruto.

Naruto membalikkan arah dirinya untuk melihat monster – monster lainnya. Seulas senyum muncul di wajah Naruto. Mata kanannya yang semula biru selembut samudra kini berubah menjadi merah darah dengan pola kepala naga berwarna hitam sebagai pupilnya. Penampilan Naruto sangat mengerikan dengan mata kirinya yang tertutup dan bekas tebasan yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Dalam sekejap, suara jeritan para monster terdengar menandakan pembantaian di mulai.

.

.

.

Beberapa waktu berlalu, Naruto kini tergeletak pingsan di tengah – tengah mayat monster yang telah dia bantai. Dari kejauhan, suara orang terdengar menandakan ada sekumpulan manusia tengah memasukki desa yang telah hancur ini.

"Ketua.., apa yang terjadi dengan desa ini ?, kenapa seluruh bangunan hancur dan mayat – mayat berserakan disini ?,"

"Hm.., sepertinya desa ini telah di serang, aku melihat ada mayat monster – monster juga disini,"

"Begitu ya..,"

Orang – orang itu terus melanjutkan perjalanannya hingga mereka sampai di tempat Naruto tergeletak pingsan.

"Ketua.., aku menemukan seorang anak yang masih hidup, dia mungkin korban yang selamat dari pembantaian ini, kita bisa menjualnya sebagai budak..,"

Salah satu orang dari kelompok itu mengangkat dan membawa Naruto yang masih pingsan ke hadapan ketua kelompok.

"Cukup bagus walaupun mata kirinya memiliki cacat, segera masukkan dia ke dalam sel tahanan dan perban mata kirinya,"

"Baik ketua,"

Naruto di masukkan ke dalam sel setelah mata kirinya di perban dan kelompok itu melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda. Entah nasib yang akan di terima Naruto kedepannya mungkin akan sulit.

 **TBC**

Penjelasan Singkat..,

Cerita ini merupakan remake dari cerita author yang dulu masih menggunakan Pename Jangan Kau Cari Aku yaitu The Dark Avenger.

Author berencana untuk membuat cerita dan kembali menulis setelah sekian lama hiatus. The Dark Avenger ini menjadi salah satu perubahan yang author lakukan walaupun alur ceritanya yang dulu ingin author lanjutkan malah lupa jadi author terpaksa membuat alur cerita baru lagi.

Pemilihan fandomnya juga beda, kali ini Author memilih naruto crossover dengan fate. mengapa memilih seperti itu ? karena tuntutan alur dan banyak tokoh – tokoh fate yang author ketahui walaupun tidak semuanya. Berbeda dengan Dxd, author benar – benar lupa dengan sifat ataupun tokoh dari anime itu.

Lanjut...,

Pada penulisan kata armor yang ku maksud di sini itu adalah peralatan tempur seperti helm,pedang,tameng,dll. Jadi berbeda dengan zirah.

Mayoritas warga desa Nimian juga merupakan pengumpul barang bekas peperangan. Kemunculan para pedagang itu merupakan pedagang dari daerah lain. Pedagang itu singgah di desa Nimian untuk mengumpulkan barang tempur perang sebelum di jual kembali ke kota – kota besar. Mereka tidak terkait dengan desa Nimian.

Mata uang yang di gunakan di cerita ini yaitu, perunggu, perak, emas. Perunggu paling murah dan emas paling mahal. 100 perunggu setara 1 silver, 100 silver setara 1 emas. Mata uang mainstreamkan :v. Mau gimana lagi mata uang yang paling gampang di itung dan tidak terlalu ribet menurut author itu :v.

Buat penulisan kalau ada Typo dan kesalahan, beritahu author lewat kolom review ya.

Sekian penjelasan singkat dari Author.

 **Jangan lupa dukungan, review, dan follownya kawan !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :** Kesendirian & Sumpah

.

.

.

Di sebuah jalan setepak pertengahan hutan. Sekelompok orang tengah melakukan perjalanan. Mereka membawa barang bawaan yang cukup banyak terutama sel penjara yang keberadaannya sangat mencolok. Seorang anak kecil dengan satu mata tergeletak dalam sel itu.

"Semuanya cukup, kita lanjutkan perjalanan setelah beristirahat,"

"Baik ketua,"

Rombongan itu menghentikan perjalanan dan memilih untuk beristirahat sejenak. Mereka mengeluarkan beberapa bekal yang sudah di persiapkan sebelumnya. Bau harum tercium dari makanan – makanan itu. Akibatnya, seorang anak yang berada di dalam sel terbangun setelah mencium bau sedap yang _menguar_. Anak itu, Naruto, merasakan perutnya berbunyi sehingga beberapa orang menatapnya _intens_.

"Ogh.., jadi budak kecil itu sudah bangun,"

"Benar ketua, bagaimana kalau kita pergunakan dia sebelum di jual,"

"Idemu cukup bagus, baik.., antar budak kecil itu kesini,"

Beberapa orang menghampiri Naruto dan membuka sel miliknya. Di seretnya Naruto kehadapan ketua dari kelompok ini.

"Budak kecil, bagaimana keadaanmu ?, sudah siapkah kau bekerja ?, hahahaha,"

Naruto tertegun mendengar jawaban dari ketua rombongan yang membawanya. Dia menyadari akan di jadikan budak oleh mereka. Naruto hanya pasrah di temukan oleh kelompok bandit seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja ?, jawab pertanyaanku budak kecil,"

Ketua kelompok itu mulai marah dan memukul Naruto. Darah dan luka lebam muncuk dari bekas pukulan. Naruto terlihat menjerit dan menangis _sejadi – jadinya_.

"Tidak, ampuni aku tuan, aku akan melayanimu,"

"Bagus, hei kalian, seret anak ini untuk bekerja,"

Beberapa orang kembali menyeret Naruto pergi dari hadapan ketua untuk mulai berkerja sebagai budak. Pekerjaan itu tidaklah mudah dan sangat menyakitkan. Banyak dari bandit itu dengan terang – terangan menghina ataupun mempermainkan Naruto. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka tidak segan memberikan sedikit pukulan hingga membuat badan Naruto terasa remuk. Nasibnya terlalu _tragis_ untuk ukuran anak kecil.

Naruto terbaring kelelahan setelah melakukan pekerjaan itu. Tubuh miliknya penuh akan luka dan lembam yang menyakitkan. Untuk mengangkat satu jari saja mungkin tidak bisa. Tiba – tiba, seorang bandit datang menghampiri dengan membawakan sepotong roti untuk Naruto.

"Hei budak kecil bangun,"

Bandit itu menendang – nendang tubuh Naruto dan memaksanya bangun.

"Ada apa tuan,"

Naruto berujar lemah dan memaksakan diri untuk bangkit.

"Ini makanan untukmu budak kecil, beruntung kami masih berbelas kasih memberikan makanan untukmu bocah, tapi sebelum itu..,"

Sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. Bandit itu melempar sepotong roti itu cukup jauh hingga berhenti melayang setelah menghantam salah satu pohon.

"Ambil sendiri makanan itu budak kecil, hahahah,"

Bandit itu pergi setelah puas membuat Naruto menderita. Naruto menekuk wajahnya, amarah menghiasi pikirannya saat ini. Ingin dia memukul dan menghabisi para bandit itu, tapi hal apa yang bisa dia perbuat ?. Dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang lemah dan tidak berdaya.

Naruto segera berjalan menuju ke tempat sepotong roti itu tergeletak. Lebih baik dia makan dari pada memikirkan hal yang tidak berguna. Mungkin amarah miliknya hanya bisa dia pendam dalam hati.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, bandit yang telah pergi sebelumnya. Ternyata diam – diam mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Saat Naruto ingin mengambil roti itu. Bandit yang bersembunyi menampakkan dirinya dan menginjak roti itu hingga hancur.

"Hahahaha, menderitalah budak kecil,"

Kesabaran Naruto telah habis. Amarah miliknya keluar. Tanpa di duga, jiwa Naruto di ambil alih. Penampilan Naruto begitu mengerikan seperti saat dia membantai monster – monster yang merenggut orang - orang yang di cintainya (baca chapter 1).

Sekejap mata, Naruto sampai di hadapan bandit yang membuatnya menderita. Bandit itu terkejut saat tangan Naruto telah memegang lehernya dengan kecepatan tidak _manusiawi_. Sebuah tendangan bersarang di perut bandit itu. Memisahkan kepala dan anggota badannya. Darah keluar dengan deras dari potongan kepala bandit yang sudah di bernyawa itu. Naruto segera membuang potongan kepala itu sembarangan dan berjalan ke tempat para bandit yang telah membuat dia menderita.

Tiba di tempat tujuan, Naruto mulai menghabisi para bandit itu satu persatu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan budak kecil,"

Mereka merasa terkejut melihat Naruto tiba - tiba datang dan mengajak mereka bertarung. Gerembolan bandit itu segera mengeluarkan pedang dan mengepung Naruto dari berbagai arah. Naruto yang melihat strategi yang di pakai oleh bandit – bandit itu hanya mengulas senyum kecil.

Para bandit itu mulai menyerang dan menebaskan pedang mereka ke arah Naruto. Namun, saat mereka hanya berjarak 1 meter. Tiba – tiba Naruto menghilang di sertai sebuah suara gesekan angin yang terdengar di indera pendengaran para bandit itu. Sekejap kemudian, Naruto muncul tidak jauh dari gerombolan bandit itu dengan sebuah pedang yang sempat dia pungut sebelum kematian bandit pertama yang di bunuhnya. Darah mengalir turun dari pedang yang di genggam Naruto.

Tanpa bisa berkata – kata. Gerombolan bandit itu jatuh dengan kepala mereka yang telah terpisah. Lautan darah mengenangi tempat Naruto berdiri saat ini. Dia menyadari bahwa pemimpin dari kelompok bandit itu belum di bunuh. Naruto segera mendatangi tempat ketua bandit itu berada. Namun, tanpa harus bersusah payah. Pimpinan bandit itu memunculkan dirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini ?,"

Ketua bandit itu terkejut memandangi para bawahanya telah mati dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Dia menyadari bahwa Naruto adalah pembunuhnya melihat Naruto merupakan satu – satunya orang yang berada di situ dan pedang berlumuran darah yang di bawanya.

"Sialan kau budak kecil, aku akan membalasmu,"

Di liputi amarah, ketua bandit itu mengeluarkan dua buah kapak dan berlari menuju Naruto. Pertarungan sengit terjadi. Ketua bandit itu menebaskan kapaknya secara membabi buta ke arah Naruto. Namun, Naruto dengan tangkas dapat menghindari serangan – serangan yang terarah kepadanya. Menyadari ada sebuah celah. Naruto melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke arah pinggang bandit itu. Ternyata celah yang sengaja ketua bandit buat adalah strateginya. Menyadari celah itu hanyalah tipuan. Naruto berniat melakukan salto kebelakang, tapi terlambat. Salah satu tangan ketua bandit itu telah memegang seluruh tubuhnya dan mengangkatnya keatas.

"Hahaha, akhirnya kau akan mati budak kecil,"

Ketua bandit itu tertawa senang, tapi dia menyadari raut wajah Naruto masih tenang. Ekspresi yang di keluarkan Naruto mencurigakan. Hal mengejutkan segera terjadi. Setelah Naruto menutup matanya. Sebuah api berwarna merah crimson keluar dari seluruh tubuh Naruto membakar tangan ketua bandit yang masih memeganginya.

Ketua bandit itu menjerit kesakitan. Api berwarna merah crimson itu dengan cepat membakar tangan kiri ketua bandit itu hingga menyisakan tulang belulangnya saja.

"Aghhh.., ampun.., ampuni aku,"

Ketua bandit itu memohon ampun kepada Naruto. Dia menyadari perbedaan mereka begitu besar. Ternyata anak kecil yang dia pungut dari bekas desa Nimian adalah penyihir. Jika saja dia mengetahui hal itu. Mungkin dia dapat menghiraukan Naruto dan sampai di kerajaan bintang tanpa harus terkena bencana seperti ini.

Naruto yang mendengar permohonan ampun dari ketua bandit itu hanya tertawa keras. Suara tawa itu di pandangan Ketua bandit sangat mengerikan. Tawa itu seakan tawa malaikat maut yang siap kapan saja mengambil nyawanya.

Naruto memasang raut dingin dan menunjukkan seringai kejam di wajahnya. Dia segera menghilang dan muncul lagi sekejap sembari mengesekkan pedangnya ke arah tanah. Suara gesekan pedang itu sangat menyeramkan bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Naruto terus menerus melakukan gerakan seperti itu dengan kecepatan tidak _manusiawi_ untuk menakuti – nakuti ketua bandit. Rasa ketakutan tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Dia segera bangkit dan berlari menjauh dari Naruto. Berharap dia bisa kabur darinya.

Naruto tentu tidak akan membuat hal itu terjadi. Secepat kilat, Naruto muncul di hadapan ketua bandit itu dan menebaskan pedangnya secara _horizontal_ memutus kepala ketua bandit itu dari tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Naruto terbangun. Jiwa miliknya telah sepenuhnya kembali. Dia menyadari bahwa tempat di hadapannya saat ini tidaklah asing. Memandangi sekeliling, Naruto sadar bahwa saat ini dia tengah berada di bekas desa Nimian yang telah hancur. Dia bingung dengan keadaannya.

Sebelumnya, dia berada di kelompok para bandit, tapi entah sesuatu telah terjadi. Menyebabkan Naruto tiba – tiba selamat dari tempat itu. Hal ini _semisterius_ saat dia selamat setelah menerima luka yang mengakibatkan separuh pelinghatanya menghilang. Mungkinkah ada malaikat yang baik hati mau menolongnya. Entahlah, Naruto tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu. Lebih baik dia menelusuri bekas desanya sembari mencari sumber makanan.

Beberapa waktu berlalu, Naruto menyadari bahwa mayat monster ataupun penghuni desa ini telah menghilang meninggalkan bekas genangan darah. Kemudian, Naruto sampai di depan reruntuhan yang dulu dia sebut rumah.

"Ayah..., Ibu..., Sharlyn...,"

Naruto kembali mengingat peristiwa saat monster – monster itu membantai keluarganya dan juga para penghuni desa. Dia menyesal. Saat itu dia tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa untuk menyelamatkan keluarga dan desanya. Dia begitu lemah. Dia hanyalah anak kecil tak berdaya. Namun, suatu saat pasti dia akan membalaskan dendam. Yang di butuhkannya adalah kekuatan.

"Tunggu saja, ayah, ibu, Sharlyn, aku bersumpah di atas tempat kematian kalian, aku pasti akan membalaskan dendam, "

Naruto menyadari di salah satu sudut reruntuhan rumahnya. Sebuah cahaya mengkilap samar – samar memantul. Dia segera menghampiri dan mengambil barang itu. Naruto menemukan kalung peninggalan Sharlyn, yaitu sebuah kalung perak berlambangkan merpati putih. Dia juga menemukan sebuah buku dan batu sihir.

Naruto menyimpan barang – barang itu dan berniat mencari barang – barang lainnya lebih lanjut. Namun, di kejauhan kelompok besar serigala besar nampak mengejarnya. Naruto tidak punya pilihan lain untuk berlari dan meninggalkan tempat ini.

Sekuat tenaga Naruto berlari. Kini dia telah memasukki hutan. Dia menengok ke arah belakang. Serigala – serigala itu masih terus mengejarnya. Nasib Naruto begitu buruk saat ini.

"Ahh sial,"

Tanpa sengaja, Naruto tersandung salah satu akar pohon dan membuatnya terjatuh. Kawanan serigala yang mengejarnya itu semakin dekat. Naruto segera bangkit dan kembali lari. Salah seekor serigala telah dekat dengan Naruto. Serigala itu membuka lebar mulutnya dan menggigit lengan kanan Naruto.

"Arrgghh..,"

Naruto berteriak kesakitan. Dia terus memukul – mukul serigala itu agar lepas dari lenganya. Naruto terus berlari hingga dia sampai di ujung tebing dengan sungai yang mengalir di bawahnya. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Naruto segera terjun menuju ke sungai itu meninggalkan para serigala yang mengaum – ngaum marah.

Aliran sungai itu sangat deras. Naruto segera meraih salah satu pohon di pinggaran sungai itu. Dia berenang ke pinggiran sungai setelah mendapat sebuah tumpuan. Naruto terbaring lemas setelahnya. Dia memeriksa barang – barang yang telah di kumpulkan sebelumnya. Kalung dan batu sihir masih aman. Untuk buku untungnya buku itu masih bisa di baca walaupun cukup basah.

Beberapa waktu berlalu, Naruto telah mendapat tenaganya kembali segera bangkit. Dia berjalan menuju hutan. Selama berjalan, perutnya tidak henti – hentinya berbunyi. Perutnya sangat lapar. Sebenarnya, Naruto ingin mencari makanan, tapi melihat langit yang mendung menandakan akan hujan. Lebih baik baginya untuk mencari tempat berteduh terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi mencari makanan.

Sebuah keberuntungan Naruto dapatkan. Di hadapannya, ada gubuk kecil yang dapat dia tinggali untuk beberapa waktu. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasukki gubuk itu. _Interior_ dalamnya cukup nyaman walaupun terlihat rapuh. Naruto segera menurunkan barang – barangnya dan berbaring di dalam gubuk itu menunggu hujan berhenti.

 **TBC**

Balasan review dari author..., tapi sebelum itu saya sungguh berterima kasih pada kalian yang sudah mau repot – repot review cerita author. Kalian benar – benar mendapatkan respect dari saya.

 **ShootingQuasar** : Terima kasih bro udah mau mampir dan review. Nanti kalau semisal saya lagi buntu alur cerita bakal tanya. Sekali lagi terima kasih bro dan ada ide juga gak nih buat kedepannya ?.

 **Dwi-san** : Makasih udah ngingetin bro. Memang di saya sendiri penggunaan tanda koma masih bingung sendiri. Jujur nih ya. Masih agak bingung, tapi bakal saya perbaiki kedepannya. Saya juga bakal nambahin penggunaan garis miring. Namun, bukan hanya untuk kata asing nantinya juga buat kata yang sukar di pahami. Jangan lupa buat review lagi bro. Review seperti ini sangat berarti buat saya agar belajar menulis lagi. Terima kasih juga udah mampir dan review cerita saya.

 **King Bochum219** **& Otsutsuki renal** : Gak janji bro soal itu. Urusan di kehidupan nyata masih padat dan banyak. Saya kalo uptade pas lagi mood aja dan ada waktu luang aja. Jadi maaf kalo uptadenya gak teratur hehehe. Makasih udah review.

 **Pain overture** : Siap. Ini ratingnya udah saya naikin ke M karena ada gorenya. Mungkin kedepannya juga ada unsur dewasanya wehehehe :v. Yah milih aman aja jadinya rating M. Btw makasih udah mampir bro. Jangan bosan – bosan review.

Kalau ada yang masih bingung soal cerita ini bisa tanya ke author lewat review / pm.

Buat penulisan kalau ada Typo dan kesalahan, beritahu author lewat kolom review ya.

Sekian dari Author.

 **Jangan lupa dukungan, review, dan follownya kawan !**


End file.
